Human Dreams
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Thomas has a dream of him and Emily being humans and spending time together as real people. This story is dedicated to AaronCottrell97 Enjoy.


On the Island of Sodor, everyone has dreams. Even all the engines have dreams. But some time they dream of something they wished happened in real time. Case in point, Thomas and Emily had that exact assumption tonight.

At Tidmouth, everyone had fallen asleep except for Thomas, Emily, and Percy. They were talking about their dreams.

" One time. I had a dream that me and James were kissing at the top of the Eiffel Tower. " - Percy

" How does that work? " - Thomas

" It's a dream Thomas. It doesn't have to make sense. " - Emily

" Yeah. But how could you stay on top of the tower? " - Thomas

" It's my dream. Don't Judge it. " - Percy

" Sorry. " - Thomas

" Anyway. I gonna get some shut eye. " - Percy

" Sweet Dreams. " - Thomas and Emily

" Oh, I hope. " - Percy

Percy closed his eyes and was now asleep, leaving Thomas and Emily to talk alone.

" Still, how can two engines sit on the top of that tower, or anything other tall structure? " - Thomas

" I don't know. But I do know people can go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and have a great view. " - Emily

Thomas then had a vision of him and Emily at the top of the Eiffel Tower looking down, but it ended bad as he began to slip off the tower and fall to the ground. He then yelled in the real world.

" Ahh. No! " - Thomas

" Thomas? What's wrong. " - Emily

" Oh. Nothing. I just thought of you and me at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but then I fell off. " - Thomas

" Oh. " - Emily

" Yeah. If only we were humans, then we would be able to be at the top of the tower, and be at many other landmarks. " - Thomas

" You want to be a human? " - Emily

" No way. I love being an engine. And don't you remember when we all got our bodies switched? " - Thomas

In case anyone forgot, Thomas and Tyler had their bodies switched by some substance a scientist made. Also many of their other friends got switched as well. ( **The story Switch and Swap is when that happened. Read it if you haven't to understand **)

" Right. That was very freaky. " - Emily

" Whatever. I just would love for you and me to be human and we could do many romantic things that humans can do but we can't. " - Thomas

" Really? That's very sweet. " - Emily

" Yeah. But that can only happen in our dreams. " - Thomas

" Then let's go to sleep and hope we have that dream. " - Emily

" Okay. Let's see if that happens. " - Thomas

" Goodnight Tommy. " - Emily

" Night Em. See you in my dream. " - Thomas

" Sure thing. Love you. " - Emily

" Love you too. " - Thomas

Both engines closed their eyes and went to sleep, and the two were hoping that the dream they wanted would happen tonight.

And that ended up happening.

**DREAM starts here:**

" Hey Thomas. Wake up. " - Emily

Thomas began to open his eyes and saw Emily. And she was not an engine, she was a real girl.

" Alright. What's the rush. " - Thomas

" What's the rush? We are in Paris. " - Emily

" Oh right. I almost forgot. " - Thomas

Thomas got out of his bed and got ready.

Thomas knew that he was dreaming. Cause they are in Paris and he and Emily are now humans, so this is clearly a dream. But he didn't care, he was just glad this dream actually happened.

Thomas got dressed in human clothes and left his room that was in a hotel room that he and Emily were staying at. Emily was waiting for him at the door.

" So, what are we gonna do first? " - Emily

" Well. What do you want to do? " - Thomas

" Well I want to do the Eiffel Tower at night. So let's head to the largest park in Paris. " - Emily

" And where's that? " - Thomas

" Didn't you bring a map? " - Emily

Thomas didn't know what happened before they got here, well because this dream of his just started.

" Oh right. The map. I know where it is. " - Thomas

Then he scrambled around the hotel room and searched everywhere for some kind of map, while also trashing the room.

" Thomas? Calm down. Take your time. " - Emily

" I am. " - Thomas

But Thomas still couldn't find the map he brought.

" I'll just wait in the lobby. " - Emily

Emily left the room and Thomas sighed in relief.

" Where did I put the map? " - Thomas

As Thomas searched he ended finding his wallet he owned in this dream world. He looked at it and saw his face. He also saw that it said he was 23 years old and he was born in England. Well that was where Thomas was first built. He also saw that his last name was Brighton, and that was the company that built him.

Thomas also wanted to see his face, so he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had a pretty generic face for a young adult. He had short brown hair, blue eyes obviously, a big nose, big cheekbones, and a beard starting to grow. As for the rest of his body. He had pretty thick arms, a flat chest, and very long legs.

" I look good. " - Thomas

Thomas smiled and left the bathroom. Then he saw a large backpack near his bed. It was blue, so it was clearly his. He looked in it and saw the map.

" Their it is. " - Thomas

He grabbed it and then he saw something else in the backpack. He pulled it out and it was picture frame of him and Emily as humans.

He didn't really see Emily as good as a human earlier before she left. So here he got a good look at her. And she was just as beautiful as a human as she was an engine.

She had long black hair, sparkling green eyes, a big smile, and very red lips.

" She's so beautiful. " - Thomas

He got a bit side tracked and realized that he had a day to have with Emily. He quickly left the room with the map and ran down to the lobby.

He saw Emily waiting by the door waiting patiently.

" I'm here. I'm here. " - Thomas

" Calm down. We just got here. " - Emily

" I know. But I'm good now. " - Thomas

" So you're ready? " - Emily

" You bet darling. " - Thomas

" Aww. " - Emily

Thomas opened the map and saw the layout of Paris, and it was huge.

" So. Where's the largest park? " - Thomas

Emily rolled her eyes and pointed where that big park was.

" Okay. Bois de Vincennes. Please tell me I nailed that. " - Thomas

" Close enough. " - Emily

" Yes. " - Thomas

The two engines, I mean humans, left the hotel and went to the park with a very hard name to pronounce, well for people who don't know French at all.

Thomas had trouble finding the park, so Emily decided to take a bus with him so they wouldn't get lost.

Once they finally arrived at the park. The two of them spent most of their time there. Running around, playing in the grass, and sitting down and eating ice cream.

They two were currently sitting on a bench. Emily's head was on Thomas's shoulder.

" Isn't this place beautiful. " - Emily

" Yeah it is. Just like you. " - Thomas

" I knew you would say that. " - Emily

" Well it's true. " - Thomas

" Yeah I know. " - Emily

" How about we head off and get some lunch. " - Thomas

" Really? " - Emily

" Come on. For me. " - Thomas

" Alright. Enough of that. I'll go. " - Emily

" Thanks my dear. " - Thomas

Emily kissed Thomas's very large cheek and the two went to have lunch. Emily ended up choosing the restaurant, and it also had a name that Thomas couldn't pronounce. But this time he didn't care.

The two had lunch and right in the middle of it. A soccer game was playing on the TV, sorry, I mean football, this is France, not America.

" Look. They're winning. " - Emily

" Who is? " - Thomas

Thomas looked at the TV and saw that the two teams playing were Sodor vs Scotland. Scotland was leading 3-2

" Are you cheering for Sodor or Scotland? " - Thomas

" Well Sodor is my home and Scotland is where I was born. So I'm cheering for both of them. " - Emily

" Okay. I guess that's fair. " - Thomas

The two continued watching the game until it was over. In the end, Sodor came back and tied it up and they won the game on penalty kicks.

Emily and Thomas left the restaurant ready for there next stop,

" That was a good game. " - Emily

" Yeah. Even if that guy got a red card. " - Thomas

" He pushed that guy down. " - Emily

" But isn't that what they all do. " - Thomas

" I don't know the rules sometimes. " - Emily

" Well I don't know about you. But I'm ready for the big finale. " - Thomas

" The tower? But it's only 2, and I want to do it at night. " - Emily

" Come on Em. I've been waiting to do this all day. " - Thomas

" Well. You wanted to come here. So, I guess we can do sometime else at night. " - Emily

" Thank you Emily. You're the best. " - Thomas

He picked her up and began swinging around in circles. Emily was also really light, or maybe Thomas was just very strong. He put he down the two laughed as they ran to the tower.

The two ran for like 15 minutes until they finally the one and only Eiffel Tower.

The two soon arrived at the base of the tower and soon entered an elevator that would bring them to the top of the tower, or the highest point it was take them.

" Here we go. " - Thomas

" Hold on tight. " - Emily

The two hold hands as the elevator went up and eventually stopped at the top point.

Thomas and Emily left the elevator and were already greeted with insane views of Paris.

" Oh my gosh Thomas. I love this. " - Emily

" I know. It's amazing. " - Thomas

" Thank you so much for this trip. " - Emily

" Oh, it was nothing... " - Thomas

Before he could finish, Emily gave him a big kiss and Thomas was frozen. Even as a human, Emily was an incredible kisser.

This kiss lasted for a long time, and some people were a little awkward around the two young lovers.

As the kiss ended, that's when Thomas's world around started to go away. Meaning that the dream had ended.

**DREAM ends here:**

Thomas, in the real world as an engine, opened his eyes and saw the bright sun starting to rise.

Thomas sighed as he began already remembering the incredible dream just had and was so excited to tell Emily about it. He saw that she was still asleep.

He left his shed and went in front of her waiting for her to wake up.

It was take about 10 minutes until she woke up, but Thomas still sat there and waited.

Emily began to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Thomas right in front of her.

" Oh. Hi Thomas. Morning. " - Emily

" Morning my love. " - Thomas

" You're a happy early bird. " - Emily

" I am. Cause I had the best dream ever. " - Thomas

" Really? What was it about? " - Emily

" Don't you remember last night when I said I wanted us to be humans in a dream. " - Thomas

" Yeah. Yeah. I did. " - Emily

" Well, That's what happened. " - Thomas

" Seriously? " - Emily

" Uh huh. You and me were in Paris and we kissed at the top of the Eiffel Tower. " - Thomas

" Woah. " - Emily

Thomas noticed she was little shocked.

" What's wrong? " - Thomas

" Nothing. It's just that..." - Emily

" What? Tell me. " - Thomas

" That was the same dream I had. " - Emily

" You had the same dream? " - Thomas

" Uh huh. " - Emily

" Wow. This really was the best dream ever. " - Thomas

" Really. Too bad it wasn't real. " - Emily

" It's okay Em. You know you and me get to spent a lot of time together here on Sodor and as engines. " - Thomas

" Yeah. You're right. I love being me and living on Sodor, and loving you. " - Emily

" I love you too. And you were just as beautiful as a human in my dream. " - Thomas

" Aww. Well you were just as handsome in my dream as well. " - Emily

The two blushed very red and gave a big kiss to celebrate their amazing dream.

The two let go and stayed close.

" I love you Emily. I'll never forget this dream. " - Thomas

" I love you too Thomas. This dream will forever be in our minds. " - Emily

The two kissed again and would tell everyone about their dreams.

It would truly be a dream the two will never forget. Them being humans and spending time together in an incredible place.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this Thomily story. I haven't made one in a long time. What do you want to see next? Tell me.**

**This story is dedicated to AaronCottrell97. He was the one who inspired me to write stories and obviously loves Thomas x Emily. So this story is for him. I hope he reads it.**


End file.
